USS Kongo (NCC-1710)
| launched = reference stardate 1/9909 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = Toroyan, Dan Stack, J.C. Frederiksen, , N. Rodis | status = active (2293); succeeded in name by (stardate 2/2812) }} The USS ''Kongo'' (registry NCC-1710 . .) was a Federation starship, a class I/class IX heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the late 23rd century. History and specifications The Kongo was one of the initial batch of Constitution-class starships which were authorized by Starfleet appropriation on stardate 0965. ( ) The Kongo was eventually built to mark II specifications and entered service on reference stardate 1/9909. She was later refit to mark III specifications on stardate 2/0406. ( ) In the year 2267, the Kongo visited the vicinity of Starbase 11. ( ) :While the ship wasn't named, the ''Kongo s registry number was displayed on a chart in Commodore Stone's office.'' The Kongo was under command of Captain Toroyan in 2267 when it took damage to the port warp nacelle. The had to vacate a drydock at Starbase 1 to make room for Kongo. ( ) In 2269, under the command of Commodore Dan Stack, the Kongo successfully observed the primitive civilization on Muldoon IV, located between the twin stars Loki and Thor. ( ) In 2271, the Kongo was en route to when Admiral Lori Ciana decided to come aboard for a two-to-three month "public relations" tour of the new Human colonies there. ( |A Flag Full of Stars}}) The Kongo was under the command of Captain J.C. Frederiksen in the 2270s decade. The Kongo, joined by the and the , responded to a distress call from a Federation outpost in the Orion sector. Upon arrival, the Starfleet ships were engaged by six Klingon D18 class ships, commanded by Captain Kresz sutai-Kargon. ( ) :The timeline in the ''Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update claims the Kongo was destroyed when it engaged the Klingons. Unless another starship were assigned the name, or the wrecked Kongo had been refurbished, the ship wouldn't have been able to participate in the novel Shell Game, or in Operation Retrieve.'' In 2275, the Kongo was 36 hours away from the 's position. The Kongo later met with the Enterprise at the Romulan Station Reltah. The Kongo was under the command of Captain . ( ) The Kongo was later refit to (Mk III) specifications on stardate 2/2102, outfitted as a command cruiser (CC) by the 2280s. The ship was easily modifiable with additional technology to become the advanced command cruiser (CC+). ( ; }}) :No history or fate is established for this vessel in ''Starfleet Command, as its name was randomly assigned to a cruiser vessel by the game software.'' On stardate 8747.6, the Kongo suffered a containment field breach in her engineering hull that killed 100 of her crew and irradiated many others. Medical assessment predicted that 50 more would die from this radiation poisoning. A brace of tugs were sent from Space Station Sigma One, on the Andorian/Orion border, to recover her. Science Officer Robert "Bob" Cecil sacrificed his life attempting to limit the spread of the radiation. At that time, the original damage assessment was so severe that it wasn't known if the Kongo would ever be spaceworthy again. Five days later, a memorial service for the Kongo crew was held at Space Station Sigma One; the death count established at 143. In attendance was Pavel Chekov, good friend of Science Officer Cecil. ( ) The year 2293 saw the Kongo on patrol along the Klingon Neutral Zone, under the command of Captain N. Rodis. The Kongo, located in Sector 21803, was considered by Starfleet to be part of Operation Retrieve later that year. ( ) Crew manifest * Commanding officers: ** Captain Toroyan (2267) ** Commodore Dan Stack (2269) ** Captain J.C. Frederiksen (2274) ** Captain (2275) ** Captain N. Rodis (2293) * Chief science officer: ** Robert Cecil * Other: ** Erin Sutherland (2268) Appendices Connections Background [[file:kongo.jpg|thumb|USS Kongo on Star Trek 4.]] For whatever reason, the starship on the cover of the novelization Star Trek 4 (and reused on The Star Trek Reader) was numbered "NCC-1710", implying it was this vessel. References External link * category:federation starships category:constitution class starships category:bonhomme Richard class starships category:achernar class starships category:enterprise class starships category:command cruisers category:23rd century Federation starships